battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Federation
The 'Huiman Federation '''is the interstellar and international governing body of the Human species. While styled as a Federation, its members are largely autonomous and are able to govern themselves. The Federation was founded in 1983 as the Seventh Galactic War heated up and the outer Human colonies became threatened by both that conflict and by pirates. To solve these problems as well as prevent a repeat of the disastrous Promethean invasion of Terra nearly a decade prior, the many Human nations and colonies met in New York in order to create a stronger inter-Human government. After many months of debate and contention, the delegates were able to agree to a firm enough government that would look out for them all. Despite this, there were some colonies that refused to submit to such an authority, and the Federation had to prove itself to both its citizens and the other nations of the galaxy. Such colonies were occupied, but some resisted, and several small wars had to be fought in order for them to submit. History The Idea of a united humanity first outlined in Immanuel Kant 's ''Perpetual Peace: A Philosophical Sketch, ''where he argued for a "League of Nations" to govern peace and conflict, and a united humanity where international borders were completely open. IN the 19 century, the short-lived "Concert of Europe" and "Inter-Parliamentary Union" acted as forums for various nations to pose a common front, but were hardly worldwide phenomena. The first truly global pan-human organization for international co-operation was the ''League of Nations, the failed predecessor to the United Nations. Although it cannot be considered a world-government, it was the closest thing on earth untill the Carslatarni Invasion of Earth. Faced with a common foe, the United Nations Security Council Passed Resolution S/RES/261 in 1969 creating a world Army under the command of the General Chiefs of Staff, composed of the Five Permanant Members' Military officers. the People's Republic of China, while initially on-borad with the decision, later retracted their support, one of the leading causes for the Sino-Soviet War . Fearing being defenseless in the case of another invasion, the Earth Planetary Defence Force gained approval from the UN to start developing starships from reverse-engineered Carsaltarni Tech. The result of this was the Venera-Class Starship, an asset which proved invaluable in the battle of Venus four years later. After the Success of the Earth Planetary Navy at Venus in 1973, the idea of a united humanity was sparked in the minds of many people, espacially after mounting a united front against the Peoples Republic of China. Formal Negotiations officially began in 1979, and the first nations rattified the Treaty of Geneva in 1983, forming the Human Federation. The United Nations was formally disbanded in 1998, replaced by the United Federation's Parliament of Humanity. In 2024 the only remaining non-federation nation on the earth was Switzerland, still clinging to its position of absolute neutrality. Military Due to the Federation's determination to remain neutral in most galactic affairs, a strong military is maintained in order to deter the powerful alien nations surrounding it. The military is controlled directly by the civilian government. There are several branches of the military like the Space Forces, the Air Force, the Navy, and the Army. Economy Culture Category:Nations